wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Stinger
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker Ranges for the Stinger Build Times & Repair Information History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Stinger's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Stinger received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Stinger received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Stinger received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Stinger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Stinger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Stinger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Stinger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Stinger was introduced to the '''Event Shop during Operation: Hellstorm. Additional Facts *The Stinger received a Workshop Schematic in the Event Shop 'during 'Operation: Floodgate. *Stingers are usually, but not always, found on Base Defense in''' Bunkers, Strongholds' and 'Watchtowers' where their Range is dramatically increased. *Until the introduction of the 'Drone Silo' & 'Valkyrie' the Stinger's only use on an Attack of a' Enemy Base' was to counter the 'Hellfire Turret. *Starting from Level 6, if placed in Bunker' or 'Stronghold' the Stinger can out range a Level 10 'Hellstorm. *Starting from Level 3, if placed in a '''Watchtower the Stinger can out range a Level 10 Hellstorm. *When striking a target the Stinger produces a Splash or Flak effect that can damage other targets near by. *'Hellfire' and Hellstorms should avoid grouping all their missiles together when Attacking a Stinger ( in or out of Bunkers ) to avoid having mutiple missiles destroyed by 1 Stinger shot. *Stinger or Flak Tank? Here are thoughts on it. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum Post: Schematic Poll Results: The Stinger *Kixeye Forum Post: Stinger Schematic Discussion *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) *Wikipedia - FIM-92 Stinger - Stinger In Real Life Unit Voice Click Expand to View This Section Selecting: *Yes? *Commander? *Sir? *Reporting. *Ready. *What? Moving: *Affirmative. *Roger! *No problem. *Movin' out. *Yes. *On my way! *Understood. *Will do! Attacking: *Alright. *On it! *Hoora! *Give them hell! *Okay. *Die Sucker! *Let's go! Animated Gallery Stinger in action.gif|Stinger in action Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Stinger-EventShop.png|Event Store Info Stinger-EventShopDescriptionBox.jpg|Event Shop Description stinger unlocked.png|Unlock Message Stinger-Lv01(Barracks-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 1 Repair Time with a Level 10 Barracks Stinger-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Time with a Level 10 Barracks stinger10.jpg|Level 10 Message Stinger-Lv01(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Navigation ---- Category:Infantry Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Mounted Stinger Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z